maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba
Episode Summary Potions 11: Harry Potter gets a team of wizards together for one last heist. Moves Like Jabba: One of Jabba the Hutt's guards explains how he got his job... through song! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that 24 hours since Easter and the Johnson family still haven't found all their Easter eggs. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Potions 11|'Potions 11']] (Movie Parody of Ocean's 11 and Harry Potter) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Evil Medieval gets Stopped by Crossing Bridge (Animation by M. Wartella) (Spoof on Evel Knievel) #Attorney with a Booger - ACT 1 (Ad Parodies Segment based on a cartoon by Johnny Ryan) #Elderly and Disabled People Cross the Street (Don Martin Segment) #Parent Trainer (Parody on Johnson's Puppy Trainer) (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Attorney with a Booger - ACT 2 (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Smoke Bomb (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Attorney with a Booger - ACT 3 (Ad Parodies Segment) #McSpidee's (Animation by M. Wartella) (Restaurant Parody on McDonald's and Hardee's/Bug Parody of a Spider) #[[Moves Like Jabba|'Moves Like Jabba']] (Music Parody of "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5/Spoof on Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars) (MAD Music segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Potions 11) Balthazar says "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time Harry Potter gets spoofed. *Fourth time MAD does a musical segment. First was [[uGlee|'uGlee']], the second was [[Flammable|'Flammable']], and the third was [[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']]. *Second time the Ocean's Trilogy was on MAD. The first time was in TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred with Ocean's Fourteen in The Walking Fred. *Hugh Davidson had a voice cameo as Criss Angel and Billy Dee Williams had a voice cameo too in Potions 11. *First and only time Black Spy wins in a lineless Spy vs. Spy segment. Also, last lineless Spy vs. Spy segement for the foreseeable future. *Second appearance of the Evil Medieval character. *12th appearance of the Security Cam segment. *Second time that the wallpaper appears before Spy vs. Spy. First time was [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']]. *Goof: In the 5-second cartoon, you can see Todd Levine and Alex Russo along with Security Guards arrested Balthazar Blake when he is saying "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" in Potions 11. *Billy Dee Williams reprises his role of Lando Calrissian from ''Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back''. *In one of the sketches, you can hear the theme song for Scanty and Kneesocks from the anime, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. *This is the third episode with a recurring skit. The previous ones were Dog Mail and Behind the Teacher's Back. This one is Attorney with a Booger. *Billy Dee Williams is in this episode, making this the second episode to feature a guest star. The first was [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']], which featured Andrew W.K. in [[Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']]. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Criss Angel, The Easter Bunny, Evil Medieval Announcer, Bug and Diary Girl's Dad *Keith Ferguson - Balthazar Blake and Attorney with a Booger Announcer *Tom Kenny - Todd Levine, Gamorrean Guard and Rob Killmurder *Piotr Michael - Harry Potter, Mr. Foreman and Stephen's Dad *Rachel Ramras - Alex Russo, Spider, Woman with Booger, Victoria's Mom and Sabrina Spellman *Kevin Shinick - Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Gandalf, Lucky, Parent Trainer Announcer, Evil Medieval, David Blaine and the MAD News anchor *Tara Strong - Hermione Granger, Stephen, Diary Girl and Zatanna *Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian, Attorney and Casino Guard Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes